


То, чего ты хочешь, Гарри

by Sharleneveta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharleneveta/pseuds/Sharleneveta
Summary: Гарри завтра женится на Джинни... Или не на Джинни?!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 6





	То, чего ты хочешь, Гарри

\- Дорогой, цветы уже привезли? 

\- Да, миссис Уизли.

Почти все приготовления к свадьбе были завершены. 

А вот Гарри все больше и больше терзали сомнения. Правильно ли он поступает, женясь на Джинни? Ведь он никогда даже не испытывал к ней страсти! 

Хотя страсти он, если разобраться, ни к кому не испытывал. Разве что…НЕТ! То была злость и ненависть! Это сильные эмоции, но точно не страсть… Нет…

Было уже давно за полночь, а Гарри все сидел в гостиной и теребил в руках снитч, завещанный ему Дамблдором. Как бы он хотел получить ответ! Правильно ли он все решил? 

Вдруг снитч открылся. Это было уже необычно, учитывая, что снитч должен был открываться прикосновением губ. Но еще более необычной была записка коротко сообщавшая «во дворе», обнаружившаяся прямо внутри мячика! 

Не желая подвергать близких опасности, если таковая обнаружится, Гарри вышел проверить двор сам.

Вроде бы ничего подозрительного. Уже повернув домой он, не смотря под ноги, споткнулся о какой-то корень. И внезапно упал рукой на что-то мягкое. 

Тех нескольких секунд, которые Гарри смотрел на найденный им предмет хватило, чтобы понять, что мужской, с металлическими пластинами с гравировками змей сапог, точно не может принадлежать кому-то из Уизли.

Гарри довольно сильно шлепнулся оземь и на время потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Создалось ощущение, что после падения, его еще куда-то отнесло струей воздуха и даже куда-то впечатало. 

Когда Поттер, наконец-то, пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что он сидит на стуле и похоже он к нему привязан. 

В лицо бил яркий свет. Кто-то подошел к нему сзади и Гарри почувствовал его дыхание на своей шее. Он негромко вскрикнул, когда ему на плечи легли необыкновенно холодные руки и отчаянно попытался хоть как-то развернуться на стуле.

\- Вот мы и снова встретились, Гарри. Твои чувства вернули меня к жизни.

Этот голос он узнал бы из тысячи. Юноше стало жутко. Появилось даже желание закричать, но вырвался какой-то непонятный звук. Поттер направил всю силу воли на то, чтобы совладать с собой. Тело напряглось в ожидании нового прикосновения ледяных пальцев. 

Волан-де-Морт провел руками по его плечам, едва касаясь, опустился чуть ниже, и провел по груди. Юноша изо всех сил дернулся в тщетной попытке освободиться, но тело необыкновенно ослабло. К тому же, в помещении стоял непонятный дурман. Темный лорд, тем временем, стоял сзади, и шарил по всему его телу, которое было ему оттуда доступно. 

Толком не видя, что происходит, Гарри почувствовал что палочка уперлась прямо ему в шею. 

\- Что ты де!... - закричал он, но прежде чем ему удалось закончить фразу, действие уже было закончено.

Волан-де-Морт провел сверху вниз до промежности, разрезав одежду палочкой как ножом. Холодная рука легла Гарри на грудь, больно ущипнув за сосок.

Внезапная боль вернула Гарри из состояния одурманености в более адекватное.

\- Я что, сплю? – непонимаеще спросил он. В голове не укладывалось, откуда взялся Волан-де-Морт и почему он делает то, что делает. К тому же сознание подсказывало, что надо немедленно прекратить это, так как тело почему-то начало возбуждаться.

\- Спишь ли ты? – со своей обычной полунасмешливой интонацией отозвался Волан-де-Морт – Нет. Ты ведь не спал все последние месяцы, когда мечтал, что в твоей, ставшей скучной жизни, снова появятся сражения со мной? С чего же ты решил, что исполнение мечты возможно только во сне?

Гарри убито промолчал. Если это и был сон, то какой-то постыдный. Ему не хотелось, чтобы об этих его мечтах кто-нибудь знал.

А Волан-де-Морт тем временем обошел его, нагнулся, и прислонился к его губам, надавливая языком на закрытый рот. Поцелуй получился необыкновенно глубокий и властный, словно Волан-де Морт помечал свою добычу. Гарри задыхался. Он чувствовал что нижняя часть его тела не осталась равнодушной к действиям заклятого врага. 

Холодные руки гуляли по гладкой коже, параллельно с поцелуем доставляя такое неизведанное наслаждение. Да что происходит?! Это не просто неправильно, это жутко! Ведь это Волан-де-Морт!

\- Отпусти меня! – зло потребовал Гарри едва поцелуй прекратился – сколько бы раз ты не возрождался, я всегда найду тебя и убью! И оставь для себя свои извращения! 

Волан-де-Морт немного отстранился. Из-за света, который до этого бил ему в глаза, а теперь светил в спину Темному лорду Гарри видел только его силуэт, но у него сложилось ощущение, что Волан-де-Морт оценивающе его рассматривает. 

И, о чудо, он похоже решил его отвязать! 

\- Отпусти меня!- потребовал Гарри и снова не дождался ответа.

Рывком подняв его со стула, Том Реддл куда-то его потащил и бросил в итоге на обнаружившуюся в углу кровать. Гарри заметил, что в другом углу комнаты стоит котел, видимо, источник дурманящего аромата.

В тоже время он скорее ощущал выброс адреналина наряду с уже нарастающим возбуждением, нежели отвращение. 

\- Нет! Только не туда… Нет!...не трогай…

Холодные пальцы властно нажимая провели по достоинству Поттера. 

\- Не надо… чего ты хочешь от меня… - желание скорейшего продолжения, все еще перебивало осознание неправильности.

Волан-де-Морт не убирая руки одним коленом встал на кровать рядом с Поттером и, нагнувшись, проведя языком, прикусил его ухо.

\- Что в котле?...- прохрипел Гарри, отчаянно пытаясь понять где палочка и есть ли какое-нибудь заклинание против дурмана.

\- Тебе есть разница?

\- Есть…

\- Особый раствор, который поможет нам в проведении сегодняшнего ритуала. 

Ритуала? Какого ритуала?... Но сознание уже окончательно отключилось, под напором доселе неизведанных ласк. 

Волан-де-Морт проник пальцами в анальное отверстие и, сорвав с губ Гарри стон, сделал пару движений. Затем немного обождав, он вошел целиком.

Гарри пронзила резкая боль, но очень скоро она сменилась какими-то просто феерическими волнами удовольствия, наводящими на мысль об их магическом происхождении. 

Впрочем, через пару минут Гарри уже не думал об этом. Откинувшись он воодушевленно стонал, словно всегда только и мечтал о чем-то подобного рода. Хотя сейчас ему именно так и казалось.

\- Ммм… 

Не успел Гарри опомниться от оргазма как его снова куда то потащили прямо по полу. На этот раз, как оказалось, к котлу. 

Краем глаза он видел как Волан-де-Морт смазывал его странной жидкостью и надевал ему на палец кольцо. Серебряное и гравированное, со змеиным мотивом. На его пальце уже было такое же. 

\- Нужно было закрепить союз, что бы я окончательно возродился, так что теперь мы женаты. Отделывайся от своих грязнокровок, и я тебя заберу - приказал он.

Гарри едва помнил, как он добрался до Норы. В голове все расплывалось, воспоминания путались. Но одно он знал точно. На Джинни он теперь явно не женится.


End file.
